Accidents Will Happen
by digitalgirl89
Summary: [Cowritten with Seashell110]What if...what if I made a huge mistake? But being with him...is that really a mistake? TxY
1. Chapter 1

Digitalgirl89:I came back with a new story. Hope ya like it.

Seashell110: BTW, I'm currently at work on digitalgirl's other story, Not So Easy so make sure you check out the first two chapters of that because well…it's all I've done so far. o.O I'll let you know when I "enhance" more. BTW, I'm a drifter, now. So if any story needs editing or rewriting, I'm your girl! Just send me a PM.

Seashell110: Anyways, I spent all fucking day working on this so if you don't fucking review, someone's fucking head is going to get fucking chopped off.

Fuck, I'm exhausted…

...Well, anyway…time to watch Degrassi!

P.S: Half this work is mine and the other half is digitalgirl89's. Well, it's mostly hers, but I changed the storyline a little bit, added a lime, made the clothes sexier, changed the dialougue and some of Tidus and Yuna's thoughts. So the rest of the credit goes to Monique. Anyways, I'm out. So. Effing. Tired.

Peace.

Disclaimer: I do not own, Prada, Gucci, Chanel or that whatever-the-names-are guitars that digitalgirl said. Shoot, I listen to rap music. I don't know shit about no guitars, now.

Another day, another performance.

Cradling my guitar, I ran my pick that was held between my index finger and thumb along the strings. With my other hand, I applied pressure to the neck of my guitar to make chords on my black Gibson Les Paul. In the band, I was the lead guitarist and singer. Typical, right?

Behind me, the drummer, Wakka, a burly man with huge hands and even bigger hair was deftly tapping out every note against the drums with his sticks. Flashing a grin towards Gippal, one of the other guitarists who was mostly strumming chords, playing the rhythm on his Tobacco Sunburst Fender Stratocaster.

On my right, Baralai, sheepish bass guitarist(three guitars, I know. We were in an uncreative mood that day) stood focused on the song nodding towards Gippal and I.

Once the song finished, we almost immediately broke into another.

Without stopping for breath, I found the right strings on my guitar and started to play, signaling Gippal who in turn signaled Baralai who signaled Wakka.

Back me down from backing up  
Hold your breath now it's stacking up  
Etched with marks, but I can deal  
And you're the problem and you can't feel  
Try this on, straightjacket feeling  
so maybe I won't be alone  
Take back now, my life you're stealing

I took that one opportunity to suck in air, for I felt my head might explode if I didn't.

Yesterday was over  
Today I'm fine without you   
Runaway this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be   
That face is staring holes in me again

Trust you is just one defense  
off a list of others, you don't make sense  
Beg me time and time again  
to take you back now, but you can't win  
Take back now, my life you're stealing

Yesterday was over  
Today I'm fine without you   
Runaway this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be   
That face is staring holes in me again,  
but today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you

And when the memory slips away  
There will be a better view from here  
And only lonesome you remains  
and just the thought of you I fear  
it falls away

The crowd erupted as I faded into the last chorus.

Yesterday was over  
Today I'm fine without you   
Runaway this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be   
That face is staring holes in me again,  
but today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you

I sent a simple nod to the audience and threw them my leather jacket. It was always fun to watch a swarm of ten or twelve girls lunge at it and practically eat each other trying to get at it.

I laughed with Baralai, Gippal and Wakka as we exited the stage, and of course, I bumped into Auron, my bodyguard.

"Here to ruin the fun again, Auron?" I asked, shaking my head. I knew that always set him off.

"I can't even count how many times you've said that," Auron scowled, folding his arms. "I'm here to do my job."

"Then can you do your job over there?" And I ditched him to go backstage, or at least tried to. He ended up following me like he always does, just like I expected him to. I sighed and began fiddling around with my guitar, but was interrupted when Gippal walked into the room, panting and smiling at the same time.

"Yo T, what are you doing back here? The party's out there!" Gippal exclaimed pointing back outside and waving at a certain blonde chick that was waiting outside for him.

"Well I was, till a certain person ruined it," I replied glaring at Auron from across the room. In response, Auron shrugged and muttered, "I didn't even do anything yet…" Auron went into the back room to get some coffee.

"While the old guy's gone, lets go," Gippal said taking my guitar and setting it down. He grabbed my shirt and yanked me outside. "Time to party!"

I followed Gippal to the bar, where he already ordered beers. I took mine, and began to sip on it, as I watched everyone else dance to the heavy-bassed hip-hop music blaring from the speakers. Then I noticed a huge gap form in the crowd as men in black suits stood in a tight circle around somebody. I dropped my beer onto the bar counter and stood, leaving Gippal to chat it up with that one blonde girl.

"Make way, make way!" I squeezed my way through the crowd until I made it to the circle, then stood on my toes to peer at who was at the center of it.

And I should have known who would be.

"Ugh, why is _he_ here?" I heard the slim, buxom teenager groan, as she caught sight of me. She looked drop-dead gorgeous in her gold satin halter top, black completely see-through satin mid-shin-length pants(with black boy short underwear underneath so you couldn't see anything) and gold Manolo Blahnik stilletos. Her long, glamorous, wavy ankle-length chestnut brown hair was tied into a gold braid, the rest of it layered into a short bob.

"Because I perform," I rolled my eyes at her diva-like attitude

"Whatevs," She brushed past me to the bar, ordering herself a vodka and tonic as she sat down in my previous barstool. Her bodyguards followed her, surrounding her on either side of her. She slapped her hand against the bar counter, rattling her tumbler glass as she commanded them to go out to the parking lot and wait for her there.

Bad day?

Her name was Yuna. _The_ Yuna. Popular songstress, well known for her beautiful voice and even prettier body. Twenty-one years old and dedicated to partying. Secretly, though, she has a good heart. …But it's hidden behind the only thing guys see when they talk to her: her full, round, C-almost-D-cups. As a result, it tends to make her a little bitter at times and she definitely does not have the patience to deal with me, the most popular guitarist in all of Zanarkand.

Rumors had it that Yuna herself was the cause of my ex-girlfriend, Dona, and I's breakup. Though she didn't have a motive, so the rumor was never confirmed. Last time I tried to myself, it didn't end well.

**Flashback:**

I went up to Yuna's door backstage, and banged loudly on it. I was pissed, my girlfriend had just broken up with me, and I was almost positive that it was the work of Ms. Yuna. …Well, almost, anyway. According to rumors, she was.

_She opened the door, clad in only her wine-colored halter bra and matching boy shorts with "Yuna" written on the seat in sparkly silver cursive. And I have no idea why, but her half-nakedness only infuriated me more. _

"_Why do you have to knock on my door so loudly?" She placed both of her hands on her shapely, dancing-toned hips._

"_You know why," I frowned, folding my arms and letting my self into her dressing room. _

"_Excuse me?" Yuna's frown matched mine._

"_Why the hell would you want Dona to break up with me?"_

"…_I don't…" Yuna said slowly, shifting her bi-colored eyes from left to right, then back at me, looking confused._

"_Don't play dumb with me," I spat. "You told her I thought she was a whore and that I wanted to break up with her!" _

"_Who told you that?" Yuna asked innocently, her blue and green eyes shining. _

"_It doesn't matter who," My expression softened, and so did my tone. One look at Yuna's cute little baby face would turn a hooker into a nun in two seconds flat. "But somebody told me you said that."_

"_Why would you believe them over me?" Yuna looked hurt. Pressing her hand to her heart._

"_Because…" I hesitated. "Because I don't know."_

"_Do you honestly think I would do that to you?" Yuna turned around. I don't think she wanted me to see her cry. I approached her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. She looked up at me, tears staining her cheeks as I pressed my hand into the small of her back to pull her closer. And then her eyes fluttered closed as I leaned down and kissed her softly on her full pink lips. _

_My tongue darted around inside her mouth as she whimpered and tugged on the hem of my shirt. Soon, her fingers ran up it to tickle my muscles with her long, delicate fingers. She lifted it above my head and tossed it onto the stool in front of her vanity mirror. In turn, I kissed my way down her neck, greedily taking in her Chanel No. 5 scent as I loosened the knot on her halter bra, letting it slip off her body and flutter to the floor._

_She supported herself with her arms around my neck as she hopped to wrap her legs around my waist securely before I carried her over to the small twin bed pushed to one side of the room._

"_This alright?" I muttered from atop her, running a hand dangerously close from her shoulder to one of her supple breasts._

"_No…" She said unsurely, sliding her hands from my neck to my back. Then she sighed into my ear._

"_I mean…yeah."_

**End Flashback.**

…And you know, how it ended.

Yes, I was her first. And I was hoping for it to be something after that. But ever since that day one year ago, she's been nothing but cold to me. Maybe she thought it was a mistake, or maybe she didn't think a relationship would work out, but I never ever found out why Yuna has hated me since.

She likes to pretend nothing ever happened, but I can see it in her eyes. I can still see that spark that says, "Nobody understands me but you."

"Always known for your great comebacks," I called back to her, smirking as she shook her head, set her glass back on the counter and marched toward the stage, brushing past me roughly.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, from her braid gently swaying between her shoulder blades to the swishing of her satin pants on her legs. Time almost stood still. She turned her head to look at me, running her nails slowly down my arm until it hurt. That's when I saw the flash of a silver ring on the ring finger of her right hand. In the center of it was the word "Tidus" inscribed on it with my birthstone. The ring I had given her off my own finger after we…you know.

After she was completely behind me, I lifted my arm to stare at the purplish-red scratch she had left on my left arm just above my wrist. It stung like hell, and the irritated skin was already starting to look a little swollen. I guess that was her way of telling me that yes, that night in her dressing room was what it was and nothing more. She would always hate me and I would always supposedly hate her. Because that's how Yuna wanted it. And I was definitely not the one to argue against her wishes.

"Hey everyone! Having a great night?" Yuna greeted the crowd, wiggling her small round butt in time with the audience's loud enthusiastic screams. I chugged the rest of my beer, accepting the stinging in the back of my throat and the stinging on my arm as punishment for ever being so stupid as to get involved with Yuna, Queen of the Grudge, Master of the Cold Shoulder, Guru of Attitude.

And as far as I'm concerned, I'm just the Human Door Mat, Conveyer of all of Yuna's Demands.

Yuna's POV

I glared at Tidus, secretly wishing I hadn't worn my see-through pants and halter top with the plunging neckline so Tidus would stop undressing me with his eyes in his slightly tipsy state. It was making me feel uncomfortable and thanked the lord that I hadn't convinced myself to wear my thong instead of the still-tiny-but-less-revealing-boy shorts.

It felt good to actually cause Tidus some physical pain after going a year hating him. I always tricked myself into thinking I had a reason to, but I really didn't know why I treated Tidus like this in the first place. Why haven't I taken off his ring yet? Why do I find myself thinking about him when I'm alone in my dressing room? Why is it that it seems that the entire world—the entire fucking world—wants us together…?

…But I'm the only one that sees that we shouldn't be?

**Flashback:**

I was walking down a sidewalk in my summer casual clothes; Denim cutoff shorts, a tight white stretch tank top with wide straps, and brown platform sandals with a white pageboy cap resting on my head, my hair let out of it's braid and cascading down my back and to my ankles in sexy waves. My favorite huge Gucci sunglasses were perched on my nose, shielding my eyes from the blinding sun. 

_My arms were loaded down with shopping bags so I was moving kind of slowly. More than anything, I wanted to apply a fresh coat of lip gloss, but I was determined not to stop until I reached home where there was _air conditioning.

_Suddenly, I knocked into a deeply tanned girl with a super-high slick almost-black ponytail, mature figure(but not mature enough to top _mine _mind you) and almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. She narrowed her already small eyes and readjusted the strap on her Prada tote. _

"Watch where you're going, loser," She spat. 

_And I guess _her _definition of loser was trendy idol singer with way more money than her and bigger boobs and better looking hair. _

"I think you would know what a loser is better than anybody," I shot back quicker. "Considering you are one." It should have went without saying, but I couldn't resist. Before she could say anything back, I continued. 

"So where's your boyfriend? Surprised your not shopping and spending all of his money. You probably should be considering that purse," I gestured toward her Prada tote. "Is so last season."

"_For your information, I'm meeting up with him and besides you're just jealous," She examined her perfect red nails. At least she had one thing going for her. _

"_Jealous of what? Those synthetic hair extensions, cheap purse, spray tan and straight legs?" I cocked an eyebrow, appreciating my quick wit. "Oh, you're right, Dona. I'm totally green with envy."_

_And you know what? I called him up later, and Tidus said he was at a friends house the whole day._

**End Flashback.**

After the breakup, she wasn't too devastated. That gold digger went straight for the next rich guy that rolled into town.

Well, Tidus was the well-known lead singer of his band, The Shadowed(and who knows how the hell they got _that_ name). But I did actually like them. His band sounds pretty good. I mean Tidus was pretty good on the vocals.

Not like I would tell him that personally.

I grabbed the microphone and cued the DJ to begin the music I instructed him to play. He ever so slowly twisted the volume knob until the crowd could hear the sound loud and clear.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

I sang softly, raising the pitch of my voice effortlessly to hit the breathy high notes.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

The music got louder and more concentrated, then drifted into the second verse, which was more powerful than the second, less breathy and more melodic.

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

The music broke into a crescendo for the second chorus, increasing the piano notes, my voice fading from breathy to strong.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Finally the bridge came, where at first my voice remained firm, then hightened to the highest of notes, and I straightened my shoulders and breathed through my stomach to just barely touch the high notes.

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

This was it. The climax of the song. I had to make it the best part.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

As I finished, I looked back down at the crowd who enthused by cheering and clapping as I finished my performance. The song I just sang was always a favorite of mine. I simply bowed and walked off stage.

Tidus POV

I stopped drinking my beer and set it down as the song ended. I've always been fond of her amazing singing voice, almost jealous that such a petite girl could sing so powerfully.

And when she walked off the stage, guess who was clapping the loudest? Me. And when she walked back to the bar, guess who she looked at?

Me.

Hope you liked my new story. Please review and please no flames.

Seashell110: XD You know the flames are inevitable right?


	2. Party Time!

A/N: Digitalgirl89: Finally I update. Well I don't own these characters, Square Enix does. Hope you like.

Seashell110: Well, this was a fun chapter to write. And right here, right now I'll say my disclaimer for this entire story:

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of it's characters, ideas, etc, or any name brand(i.e Rocawear or Baby Phat) or designer label(i.e Chanel or Dolce and Gabbana). I'm tired of having to list them out. -.-;

I walked off stage, swimming through crowd to get a drink from another drink from the bar. I noticed that Tidus was clapping. And when I say clapping, I mean clapping _loudly_. I brushed past him, and sat three barstools away from him, slapping my hand on the counter and demanding a rum and coke, then some tonic water to sober me up if I got too tipsy. I didn't want to get _that_ wasted tonight like the drinking olympist to my right.

I glanced at him and noticed that he had downed four shots of something I could smell was strong, but didn't quite know what. He was going for a fifth. I lifted my foot and rammed it into his butt, the heel of my Manolo digging into his hip. He yelped, spilling the contents of the shot glass all over his Hanes white tee. He glared at me.

"What the fuck?"

"Drink any more, and you'll be so wasted tommorow you probably won't even remember your own name," I quipped, blinking my long mascaraed eyelashes and turning to face away from him, pouring a taste from my freshly mixed drink down my throat. The tiny clinking sound Tidus' ring made against the glass I was holding reminded me it was there.

_Why am I wearing this again?_ I thought, knowing fully well why.

Tidus had gotten a napkin and was attempting weakly to wipe the alcohol from off his shirt when Auron, his bodygaurd came over and took the barstool on the left of Tidus.

---Tidus POV---

From the corner of my eye, I could see Yuna examining the ring I had given her. /Was there still hope?/

I was still staring at her, admiring her long gold braid and the way it fell down her back when Auron wandered over and sat next to me, breaking my train of thought.

"You know, you need to stop drinking so much, Tidus," Auron commented unnecessarily as he eyes the four shot glasses on the counter in front of me, then the stain on my shirt.

"I /like/ to drink," I looked him straight in the eyes--well, the one _good_ one, anyway--hoping to ward him off.

"You'll learn some day, boy."

"Why do you always call me 'boy'? I _am_ twenty-one," I remarked, furrowing my eyebrows, folding my arms across the bar counter and resting my chin on them, feeling younger and more immature by the minute compared to people like Auron and Yuna.

"Because you act like one." He smiled just slightly, then ordered a scotch and water. I _hated_ that shit.

"Ha, that's for sure." Yuna had suddenly spoken from across the bar, smirking when I turned to look towards her again.

"Who asked you?" I frowned.

She smirked and shrugged. "No one. But I chose to say it. Anything you're gonna do about it?" Yuna asked, cocking in eyebrow seductively, reaching up behind her neck and suggestively tugging at the tie to her gold satin halter top. I stared, my mouth agape, and she smirked again. I knew she got a kick out doing this to me. Because she_ knew_ that I couldn't have her.

--Yuna's POV—

I was starting to get bored, sitting there at the bar with an immature guitarist and a grumpy bodyguard. So I stood up, and waded into the crowd, hoping to get in a dance to a song I liked. As I walked through, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I spun around to come face-to-face with the bass player of Tidus' band, Baralai.

"Hey." He sounded out of breath--probably from dancing--but he looked nothing more than content with a huge grin across his face. He wore a plain dark green hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, some huge medium wash jeans and white and green Nikes. Well, atleast he knew how to dress.

That's a start, isn't it?

"Oh hey, Baralai." I smiled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, lending out his hand. I nodded, taking his hand in my own. Why not? To my surprise, a slow song came on.

How convenient.

I saw many people sigh in relief, as they were exhausted. So I wrapped my arms around Baralai's neck, as he wrapped his around my waist. We slowly began to move from foot to foot swaying gently to each side rhythymically to the slow R&B that was playing.

"You know, Yuna," Baralai started, lowering his hand down my back in a more comfortable position. "There's something that I wanted to ask you..." Baralai and I had become close friends ever since Tidus and Dona broke up. Coincidently, it was the same night Tidus and I had hooked up. He'd noticed the knowing glances Tidus and I kept giving each other the entire time he played, then asked about it. I'd lied, of course. Ever since then, we'd seen each other occasionally and went to the movies or something. But Baralai always had to back off, mainly because I think he knew there was something going on between Tidus and I for a while. But lately, I think he's noticed that I haven't been all that interested in Tidus. He's a good friend, a nice guy. But I wasn't ready for him to get all official on me or anything.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, half-knowing what he was going to say next.

"Well-" Baralai was cut off, noticing that a crowd was beginning to form around us. Random people in tacky clothes were beginnning to snap pictures of us. Fuck the paparazzi--my lifetime philosophy.

They're so nosey, it's almost boring to talk about. They even found out about that hot hook up that I'd had with Tidus. Now, apparently, I'm a slut.

Baralai and I seperated from each other as we looked around at all the photographers. Baralai took my hand, and we disappeared into the crowd. We went outside of the club, and sat on a bench nearby.

"Sorry about that," He apologized, taking both my hands in his.

"Oh, it's not your fault. It's mine," I looked down, ashamed, then up at the night sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I remarked, referring to the array of stars arranged in the black sky.

"Not as beautiful as you," He replied, sounding almost as corny as a fairytale.

"Thank you." I smiled akwardly and looked down. _Exactly how many times have I heard that before?  
_

He tilted my chin up with one of his fingers and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. Before his tongue could slide into my mouth, I backed away, blushing.

I slowly got up, then said nervously, "Uh...the after party starts soon. We should get back inside."

"You're right. Let's go," He said, beginning to walk back into the club with me following by his side. We headed over to the VIP section, where it was being held. And there ain't a party unless you're a VIP--my second philosophy. We walked up to the door, where we ran into the bouncers in their usual attire of black muscle shirts and jeans. Immediately recognizing Baralai and I, they moved out of our way.

I looked around the room, smiling. Bunches of famous artists, executives and party animals that just happened to know the right people were gyrating against each other to the heavy-bassed loud hip-hop blaring from the speakers, sweating waterfalls.

"Yuna! Over here!" Wakka and Gippal, Tidus' friends called over to me. I was friends with them, too. So I headed over with Baralai at my side.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them, hugging first Gippal, then Wakka. I didn't even look at Tidus. Baralai stood behind me and looked a little bit uncomfortable. Didn't he still need to ask me something?

"So, what are you guys up to?" Gippal asked, giving Baralai and I a knowing glance. I bent down to adjust the strap on my Manolo Blahniks as if I hadn't heard him--a technique that came in handy for conversations like this.

"How much have you had, Tidus?" Baralai made a face, then waved his hand around, as if to rid the smell of the offending booze.

"Uh...one, two, fifty, sixty-eleven..." Tidus slurred, counting on his fingers. Baralai rolled his eyes. He was always the most mature of the group. He retrieved a bottle of tonic water from a nearby table, and handed it to Tidus.

"Drink," he demanded, shoving it under his nose. Tidus grabbed it and chugged half the bottle, then set it aside on the table. He shook his head a couple of times.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my bare shoulders, and I whipped my head around to come in direct contact with my cousin, Rikku who looked gorgeous in a white spandex tube top, a super short denim miniskirt, white fabric ankle boots and a matching white headband with a stack of gold bangles going up her right arm and a matching gold belt and earrings. Her blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail on top of her head with a jungle of braids spilling to frame the sides of her face.

"Hey Rikku!" I greeted, pulling my cousin into a hug.

"Hey Yunie!" She exclaimed, returning my hug. She pulled away, as she looked to her right at another familiar friend of ours. Lulu.

"Hey Lulu!" She exclaimed in the same fashion, hugging her as well. Lulu smiled appreciatively, and hugged Rikku back.

"I'm going to go see my Gippie!" She said, as ran off, abandoning Lulu and I before we even had the chance to talk.

"Nice." I rolled my eyes, turning to complain to Lulu, but just as I looked in her direction, she was gone, already in front of Wakka, chatting it up. Typical.

_Crap. Baralai._ I looked around, beginning to search the crowd. Where is he? I totally forgot all about him. I searched, weaving through groups of sweaty, dancing bodies, hoping to find him so he wouldn't think I abandoned him. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around coming almost directly face-to-face with Tidus.

"Wanna dance?" He cut straight to the chase. I have a problem with saying no to people, mostly guys. And he had been kind of, sort of nice to me. Maybe I was being just a /little/ bit too harsh?

_You think?_

Tidus' POV:

Lulu had come over, taking all of Wakka's attention, as they continued to talk in an apparently fascinating conversation on the "simply gorgeous" chocobos in the Calm Lands. I mean, who talks about that? Especially _Wakka?_

Rikku had gone to dance--or more so, gyrate--with Gippal. They sure became fast friends.

So I'm pretty much alone.

But why shouldn't I have a little fun myself? I realized Yuna was alone in the middle of the dance floor and Baralai was nowhere to be seen.

_What a perfect opportunity._

So I waltzed over to Yuna, in her almost transparent silk pants and fancy gold halter top, tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around to face me, I said with the most confidence in my voice that I could muster,

"Wanna dance?"

Yuna POV:

"Um...sure, why not?" I shrugged, grinning and looking confused, then allowed him to take me by the hand and lead me to the very center of the dance floor where we could be seen by everybody, and as Bubba Sparxxx "Heat it Up" blast through the speakers at max volume, so loud that my ears hurt and my chest vibrated with the bass, Tidus grabbed me by my waist and pressed his body to mine, my back facing him.

_Someone's in a bit of a hurry._

The chorus began.

_Heat it up when this shit drop_

_In them big spots_

_Where the players let them bottles pop_

_See the steam on her back when her hips pop_

_She get it real hot, so heat it up girl_

_Heat it up, get it up, keep it up there_

I slowly and hesitantly at first began to vibrate my body from my shoulders to my hips, smiling in satisfication when Tidus sighed contentedly, wrapping his arm around my waist. As the song progressed, I turned around to face him, pressing my body entirely against him, digging my long manicured nails into his back. He raised his hands to feel my exposed back. Our hips were still moving together in perfect synch with the music.

_What it is, how are things_

_My phone was on silent for a minute now it rings_

_If you too cool, then I'm too cool_

_Let's not boo-who, let's just do what we do_

_Movin on, new song, new loan_

_Sometimes you can move right and still do wrong_

_Aint nothin' fancy, just line up and run it_

_By the time you've finished talkin' bout it, I'll be done done it_

_Collipark, Bubba Sparxxx_

_Do the Ying-Yang thang or anythang, I'm just a star_

_Ms. New Booty, thank you ma'am_

_Bottom broad brought me back, dawg this money changing hands_

_A lot this way, a little thattaway_

_Earn Sunday through Friday, spend on Saturday_

_Yeah that's the play, get it up and keep it up there_

_Heat it up slow, let him quickly beat it up, Yeah_

I lifted Tidus's T-shirt up, exposing his skin to the warm air, and ran my nails along his six-pack that I knew he had, biting my lip as he let out a satisfied groan. This was definitely fun. Tidus brought me closer still, to the point where I could even get a hand between our bodies, and I could feel the bulge forming in his jeans that was pressing against my thigh. We were still grinding intensely to the song. I buried a hand in his bleached blonde hair and ever so slowly bit his lower lip, running my teeth first then my tongue over it's softness.

I pulled back, realizing at once that he was in a complete state of bliss. Reaching up, he groped my boobs through the fabric of my top and I gasped in surprise. Then, just as the song ended, he leaned in two inches and nearly swallowed my entire mouth, ramming his tongue between my lips. He knew I liked it rough.

He ran his hands down the length of my body to my butt and grabbed it, pulling me closer to him. Just as I felt his tongue plunge deeper down my throat, he thought he was slick and ever so slowly started inching his hand up my top from the front.

Before he could grab ahold of the goods, just as his fingers grazed them, I yanked his hand out and pulled away.

But he pulled me back to him, shoved his tongue down my throat and indulged his hands into my pants instead, running his finger along the rim of my boy short underwear. I pulled back from the kiss, still keeping my body glued to his and bit first his upper lip, then his lower lip, and greedily sucked on it. Once I was running my nails to the front of his jeans, I heard someone say, very very softly,

"Yuna."

And I sprung from his body faster than anything, then whipped my body around to come face to face with Baralai, just as he was backing away and solemnly exiting the club.

A/N: Seashell110: Whew, writing limes sure is fun! What'd ya think? Please read and review, yall!


End file.
